La Volonté du Feu
by XYZ263103
Summary: UR, petite fic de 7 pages sans couples :  Si jeune et déjà témoin de choses qui le dépassent. Malgré tout son génie, il ne peut encore trouvé de solutions, mais cela le forgera pour l'avenir.  Je ne peux en dire plus sans tout révéler .


**Un truc pas gaie, mais je suis pas d'humeur joyeuse faut dire. Un 8h, ça me trottait dans la tête, et un dialogue ne me quittait pas. Alors vu mes obsessions, j'ai du écrire ça pour que ça parte. ça ne fait que 7 pages, ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, enfin bon, on va dire que ça passe le temps, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. En musique de fond, je propose : la version instrumentale de la musique de Danny the dog (baby boy) de Massive attack. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture (j'espère)**

**La Volonté du Feu **

- Itachi ?

Les bruits de pas se firent plus rapides sur le vieux parquet de bois ciré, le faisant craquer par endroit, bientôt remplacer par celui de la terre foulée. La jeune maman au ventre rond et aux mains posées sur celui-ci remit à la va-vite l'une de ses mèches en arrière, continuant de chercher d'un regard inquiet son rejeton. Sur le devant de sa maison, désertique de toute présence si ce n'était un petit groupe auquel elle ne prêta guère attention, elle n put se retenir d'appeler d'un air inquiet son fils :

- Itachiii ! où est-ce que tu es ! sors de ta cachette ! Itachi !

- Un problème Mikoto ?

La jolie brunette se retourna vers la jeune femme qui se tenait là. Elle était jeune et terriblement belle, son expression habituellement espiègle portait quelques traces d'inquiétude, reflétée par ses prunelles si claires et différentes des siennes.

- Kushina ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ! tu devrais être couchée !

- Pas toi, peut être ? tu es plus proche du terme que moi. Je viens chercher un remède, et j'ai décidé de passer par chez toi pour te faire un petit coucou. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Tu cherches Itachi ?

- Oui, je ne le trouve pas, je le cherche depuis une bonne demi-heure, peut être plus.

- Tu as fais la maison entière ?

- Oui, ainsi que les cachettes qu'il avait plus petit, mais rien. Cet enfant me cause du souci, il est trop…trop mature pour son âge. On me dit souvent que je ne devrais pas m'en faire pour lui, qu'il est doué et qu'il s'en sortira toujours…mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Toujours cette sensation ?

- Cette angoisse tu veux dire, elle ne me quitte pas…et depuis que je suis enceinte, elle est pire que jamais.

Kushina attrapa son amie par le coude, la ramenant vers sa maison, la rassurant en lui disant que son fils reviendrait très vite. Elle vit un petit signe que son amie ne vit pas, et une ombre bougea dans un coin.

Bien loin de là, dans un décor fait que de nature à l'écart du village, le petit Itachi marchait seul. Imprudent, il était resté sur un chemin à découvert, observant de loin ce qui se passait là, faisant fi de la situation près de laquelle il évoluait et où plus d'une personne aurait pris jambe à son cou. C'était vrai qu'à cinq ans il savait déjà beaucoup de chose, lire et compter, presque écrire correctement, ayant une soif d'apprendre et une facilité déconcertante à le faire, qui faisait peur à plus d'une personne. Il n'en restait pas moins un enfant sur certains bords, et la naïveté de cet âge là lui incombait encore.

- Un…deux…trois…quatre…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais p'tit ?

- J'en suis à cent quatre.

Le petit garçon leva ses yeux sur l'homme qui venait d'apparaître à ses cotés. Le fait qu'il n'eut pas peur de cette apparition renseigna celui-ci sur son habitude à côtoyer des ninjas, et cela le fit sourire de manière bien mauvaise. Sa main se glissa vers ses reins, et d'une voix déjà amusée, il lui demanda :

- Cent quatre quoi ?

- …cadavres…je compte les corps.

- T'es sur un champ de bataille gamin, normal qu'il y ait des morts.

- Ce n'est pas normal…pas normal du tout. Les gens peuvent parler, ce ne sont pas des animaux.

- Hahaha, tu parles bien pour un gamin, p'tit. Mais dis-moi, ton village…C'est Konoha, c'est ça ?

Le fixant droit dans les yeux, il n'affirma ni n'infirma sa requête. Il avait beau être jeune, il comprenait son erreur. Jamais il n'aurait du s'aventurer si loin, et surtout seul, mais il avait voulu voir ce dont il avait entendu des hommes parler au village. Gardant son calme, il chercha le moyen le plus rapide de se sauver, faisant en sorte que l'autre ne s'en rende pas compte. Son père lui avait appris la prudence et l'art du combat. Le seul problème ? il détestait la violence.

- Ton silence parle pour toi, tu es de Konoha.

L'homme se mit à rire sadiquement de manière hachée, s'amusant déjà de ce qu'il allait faire à cet enfant. Il pouvait le blesser et le ramener comme prisonnier, mais aussi lui affliger une plaie assez conséquente pour qu'il meure une fois retrouvé par ses compagnons. Ou bien, il pouvait tout simplement lui ôter la vie après s'être amusé à lui courir après et lui avoir ôté tout espoir.

- Hey, p'tit, je te laisse une chance…sauve-toi.

Sa bouche s'étira assez pour dévoiler ses dents presque parfaitement alignées dont l'une avait sautée. Ce sourire était mauvais, et la langue qui caressa ses lèvres l'inquiéta autant que ses yeux si froids. Cet homme venait de décider de jouer avec lui. Itachi fit un pas en arrière, avala difficilement sa salive et détala, bientôt suivit par le rire sadique de l'adulte.

Il fit son possible pour accélérer sans tomber, sachant qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte. N'ayant pas encore les yeux de son père, n'étant qu'un enfant, si loin de son village et de ses compatriotes, l'enfant savait qu'il allait finir comme les cadavres jonchant le sol. Que si personne ne s'intéressait à lui, il finirait manger par les rats, gonflé et purulent. La peur se fit encore plus présente dans son ventre, et sa course s'accéléra. Il avait peur pour lui, et un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsque la fatigue commença à se faire sentir dans ses petites jambes alors que l'homme ne se forçait même pas à gagner du terrain. Être faible était horrible, une humiliation qu'il ne souhaitait à personne, une peur terrible que de savoir ce qui pouvait l'attendre.

Il allait devoir se battre, à peine sur qu'il y arrivait à le blesser. Il était faible, et s'en voulait.

Enchaînant les signes, il prit une grande aspiration et se retourna pour lui souffler un Katon en pleine face…mais le rata. La précipitation et la peur avait vaincu sa précocité et habilité habituelle. Les larmes aux yeux, il fixa son futur meurtrier, attendant le coup final. Une main arrêta le bras de l'homme, et un coup de pied s'écrasa sur son ventre, l'envoya voler plus loin. Un énorme chien mordit l'homme à terre jusqu'au sang, alors qu'un autre s'attaqua à son bras, et sans aucune pitié le nouvel arrivant le tua. Sa main avait luit d'une étrange manière, et un bruit insupportable s'était fait entendre, puis le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris avait porté son coup. Totalement calme malgré son jeune âge, ce garçon se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient froids de tout sentiments, et pourtant amicaux car il le savait de chez lui. L'un d'eux se ferma de suite.

- Itachi Uchiha.

Le petit ne bougea pas, attrapa l'arme de l'homme qui s'était fait tué si rapidement afin de se défendre s'il le devait. Il hésita pourtant à poignarder la jambe du jeune homme qui était à sa portée, ayant cru voir un iris rougeoyant derrière son œil à présent fermé et caché derrière un masque animal. Sa main se tendit vers lui, griffue et animale.

- Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi d'affecter aujourd'hui à sa garde, grâce à mon escouade de chien ninja, j'ai pu te retrouver rapidement.

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux animaux, découvrant le signe de la feuille sur leurs bandeaux. Les animaux étaient autour de cet adolescent, calme et sur leurs gardes. Leurs yeux étaient ceux de prédateurs, et Itachi se sentit mal.

- Je suis un Anbu…mais peut être que tu n'en as pas encore entendu parler ? je suis un ninja spécial avec affectations spéciales.

- …

- Et tu n'es pas très causant. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper sur ta description…et mes amis t'ont retrouvé à l'odeur. J'ai ordre de te ramener à ta mère, au village.

- Je…je suis Itachi.

- Hmm. Tu as réussi à sortir de l'enceinte du village, chose qui n'aurait pas due être possible. L'équipe de surveillance va devoir se justifier au chef du village. Comment as-tu réussi à le faire ?

- Je me suis faufiler…je peux te montrer.

Le jeune garçon fit un mouvement bref de la tête, et Itachi posa sa main dans la sienne. Il lui inspirait confiance et sureté, cela même s'il ne s'était toujours pas présenté. Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, le jeune Kakashi le porta, le calant contre sa hanche.

- Évite de ressortir du village. Nous sommes en temps de guerre. La pitié n'existe pas, et tu pourrais mourir juste parce que tu n'auras pas rencontré la bonne personne.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient si près.

- …tu es précoce pour un gamin, t'as conversation est celle d'un adulte. C'est vraiment…Déconcertant.

Le petit s'accrocha à lui, continuant de regarder le corps s'éloigner d'eux. L'odeur du sang, de la sueur et des combats était moins chargées, bien que se mêlant toujours à celle de la terre et de la nature environnante. Elle donnait l'impression d'être normale, de faire partie de ce qui les entourait, et cela lui donnait envi de vomir, c'était horrible que de voir ces corps sans vies jonchant le sol. Ses poings se serrèrent violemment au haut de son porteur, et il se serra tout contre lui, fichant sa tête dans son cou où il se mit à pleurer, et même la main réconfortante qui vint dans son dos n'améliora pas son humeur.

- Je ne comprends pas…je comprends pas.

Itachi n'avait pas encore les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, dire que l'impuissance face à tout ce mal le blessait énormément, seules ses larmes pouvaient le faire et elles inondaient le pauvre Anbu qui l'avait sauvé. Il détestait voir ces vies gâchées alors que ces gens pouvaient avoir une famille comme la sienne. Il aimait les siens, et jamais il n'aurait voulu leur faire du mal. Kakashi s'arrêta, laissant l'enfant se reposer un instant, pansant une blessure qu'il avait à la jambe. Ce petit bout de chou serait bientôt bien plus puissant que la moyenne des ninjas se battant. C'était un Uchiha, l'un des sangs bleus du clan, et son maître lui avait parlé de son importance au sein du village.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Tout çaaa, fit l'enfant en reniflant. Il avait vraiment mal de constater ce qui se passait, ça le dégoûtait complètement.

- …on se bat pour protéger notre village, ils se battent pour le leurs. On défend nos positions et cela amène les guerres.

- Je ne comprends pas, ça ne sert à rien…c'est…

- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre les raisons d'une telle guerre, mais tu as raison sur un point Itachi, fit Kakashi en lui coupant la parole, posant une main sur le sommet de son crâne. C'était si rare qu'il montre ainsi un signe d'affection qu'il se surprit lui-même.

L'autre essuya ses joues toutes mouillées, frottant ses yeux de ses petits poings tremblant d'impuissance et de rage. Il fixa son interlocuteur avec l'espoir d'avoir une réponse à ses questions, histoire de savoir à quoi cela servait de tuer des gens comme eux. Vivre en paix, même si cela était chacun dans son village, n'était-il pas possible ? pourquoi être méchant ? il ne comprenait pas ces histoires d'adultes, et il avait beau chercher, il devait vraiment être trop petit. Il s'en blâmait.

- Tuer ainsi, faire une telle guerre, c'est inutile. Mais certaines personnes n'en font qu'à leurs têtes et ne veulent pas comprendre. Et par moment, ce n'est qu'en étant plus fort qu'eux que tu peux te faire entendre.

- Si je veux que ça s'arrête, il faut que je devienne fort ?

- Oui. Il faut que tu sois fort et que tu ne profites pas de cela pour devenir comme eux.

- Je ne deviendrais pas comme eux ! ils sont méchants !

- Aha…ce n'est qu'un point de vue, mais tu comprendras plus tard, ne t'en fais pas. Tu dois encore grandir.

Kakashi se releva, attentif à ce qui les entourait. Il venait de sentir une drôle d'odeur, et décida qu'il était temps de repartir. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre à revers, il se devait de protéger l'enfant.

- Je ne veux pas grandir comme ça, faire ça…c'est méchant. Il avait l'air sur le point de pleurer de nouveau, traumatisé à l'idée de devoir le faire.

- Bats-toi pour protéger les vies, pas pour les tuer. Sois fort pour ceux que tu aimes.

Itachi vit l'œil du jeune garçon posé sur lui, déterminé et sur de lui. Il voulait devenir quelqu'un comme lui, fort et droit. Prenant dans sa menotte la main tendue, il se sentit décoller du sol pour retourner contre son torse. Se battre était mal, se défendre était acceptable ? il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, et il resta silencieux tout le long du trajet. Quand il changea de bras, il se retrouva dans ceux de sa mère, mais il ne le remarqua pas, s'étant endormi. Kakashi raconta brièvement à Mikoto ce qui s'était passé, et elle en devint blanche, mais son amie lui demanda de ne pas lui hurler dessus au réveil, d'être diplomate avec lui. Cet enfant était différent des autres, et il fallait agir en conséquence.

Quand il se réveilla, Itachi passa ses petits bras autour du cou de sa mère, étant venu en cavalant de sa chambre et se fichant bien de la présence de Kushina. Il ne pleura pas, mais il voulait être rassuré, que ses cauchemars disparaissent. Il glissa vers son ventre, le câlinant. Le petit qui était dedans et dont ses parents lui parlaient, Itachi ne voulait absolument pas qu'il connaisse et puisse voir ce qu'il avait vu lui. Ayant dans l'idée de devenir plus fort pour le protéger de tout ça, Itachi se décida à demander à son père de le former, chose à laquelle il avait toujours rechigner.

Son frère naquit à peine un mois après. Il découvrit le tout petit bébé innocent qui gazouillait de bonheur, et il l'aima de suite. Sans l'avis de ses parents, et après les avoir observés un moment, il le prit dans ses bras, faisant peur à son père, mais restant parfaitement calme. Il l'aimait ce petit, lui ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Dès qu'il avait du temps libre il était avec l'enfant, voulant changer ses couches jusqu'à le nourrir. Il l'étouffait d'amour, voulant remplacer son père qui était parfois sur le champ de bataille et qui ne pouvait profiter de lui à son maximum. Il veillait sur sa mère et son frère de près, s'inquiétant en ne les voyant pas. Jour après jour il s'améliorait comme shinobi, profitant de son temps libre pour pratiquer son lancer de kunai et de shuriken, pour maîtriser son katon qui était aujourd'hui bien plus puissant que celui de son paternel. Il voulait évoluer vite et bien, avide d'apprendre pour les défendre.

Au mois de septembre de la même année, alors que la guerre n'était plus et qu'il se promenait aux abords du village avec sa mère qu'il avait perdu de vue quelques minutes, Itachi et Sasuke se firent attaquer. Des hommes étaient venus pour les enlever, voulant lui prendre son cadet des bras. Il y en avait toujours pour raviver la flamme de la haine et de la violence, et jamais Itachi n'avait ressenti une telle peur et une telle colère. Son désir de protéger son frère était plus forte que la peur de se faire tuer. Mais la violence le répugnait. Son frère se mit à pleurer. Sa raison s'effaça, seul resta son instinct protecteur. Reprenant Sasuke des bras de ce ninja, il parvint à lui mettre plusieurs coups, protégeant son cadet de toutes se forces, le maintenant pour qu'il ne se brise pas. Un coup l'envoya valser dans les airs, et Itachi s'écrasa lourdement au sol, prenant le choc pour préserver le bébé.

Sasuke pleurait, s'agitant dans ses bras. L'enfant avait peur et ne pouvait rien faire. S'il ne se battait pas, s'il ne le protégeait pas, s'il n'était pas plus fort qu'eux pour ça, il le perdrait. Itachi n'avait jamais voulu être aussi fort qu'en cet instant même, et il déposa l'enfant à terre, se relevant pour leur faire face. S'ils devaient mourir, alors il serait le premier. Il sortit les quelques kunais qu'il portait par habitude depuis la dernière fois, et il se battit contre eux, se faisant souvent envoyé au sol sans aucune pitié.

Ils n'en auraient aucune, et il le savait. Le jeune garçon à la chevelure argenté l'avait mis en garde.

Sous la vive émotion qui se battait en lui, ses sharingan s'éveillèrent. Tout était plus fluide, plus net, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Ne comprenant d'abord pas, il se prit un coup qui le laissa chancelant, mais il assimila bien vite la spécificité de sa nouvelle attribution. C'était utile, ne manquait que de la force, car les coups qu'il donna ne furent pas assez pour ébranler les adultes qu'ils étaient. Les cris de son frère se firent encore plus forts, et ses yeux évoluèrent déjà, lui permettant d'entrevoir bien mieux les mouvements de ses ennemis. Quand il vit qu'ils faillirent tuer son frère, l'un de leurs coups passant à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, Itachi perdit ses inhibitions. Il se faufila près de l'un d'eux, le planta derrière le genou pour le faire se pencher, puis se jeta sur lui, lui donnant un autre coup dans la cuisse s'en aidant pour prendre de l'élan et grimper sur lui pour lui ouvrir la gorge d'un bout à l'autre, envoyant ensuite son arme vers l'autre homme qui l'évita, préparant un jutsu à son encontre. Itachi fut plus rapide, l'évita et lui envoya un katon, le faisant s'enflammer et se tordre de douleur.

À bout de souffle, Itachi retourna auprès de son frère et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il l'embrassa et vit la marque ensanglantée qu'il lui laissa sur le front. Il venait de tuer, de commettre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir à faire. Seulement, il avait la sensation de comprendre enfin ce dont l'argenté lui avait parlé. Ça faisait mal.

Sa mère arriva en courant, totalement paniquée de le retrouver près de ces cadavres. Elle n'était toutefois pas seule, sa petite bataille ayant attirée l'attention de quelques jounins de gardes. Ils découvrirent le petit garçonnet qui, malgré son air calme et l'attention aimante qu'il portait à son cadet en cet instant, venait de tuer froidement deux hommes adultes. Le sang qu'il avait sur le visage et les mains n'était pas le sien, les meurtres avaient été bien menés, restant propres. Ces hommes n'avaient sans doute pas compris à qui ils avaient à faire. L'Uchiha avait beau être un enfant, les sharingan qu'il portait en cet instant, prouvaient qu'il était à prendre avec prudence. Il était dangereux, et les Anbus savaient déjà qu'ils devraient cités cela dans les rapports qu'ils rendraient au Yondaime. L'enfant répondit aux questions mais ne s'étala pas, voyant dans leurs yeux cette distance qu'il avait déjà remarqué envers ceux portant le même nom que lui. Il attrapa juste la robe de sa mère et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je ferais tout pour protéger Sasuke Maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son fils souriait, et elle en pleura. Son tout petit venait de vivre l'horreur et il souriait. Elle se jeta à genoux à ses cotés et le prit dans ses bras. Il la consola de ses mots d'enfants, de sa présence si petite et pourtant déjà puante de sang. Dans un sanglot, et d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion, elle lui parla bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, lui promettant qu'un jour la paix serait totale et qu'ils pourraient vivre en paix. Elle le lui jura, encore et encore, mais le gamin avait comme la sensation qu'elle lui mentait. Toutefois il ne lui en fit pas mention, gardant tout cela pour lui, n'aimant pas remettre en doute ce que ses parents lui disaient.

Après cet événement, il devint encore plus spécial, et son avenir fut pris en main par les membres du clan Uchiha. Itachi n'était au courant de rien, pas même des décisions qu'il devrait prendre et le ferait souffrir à l'avenir.

Sasuke n'était pas né bien âgé lorsque le Yondaime trouva la mort avec sa femme. Mais beaucoup de chose furent tenue secrète, tout comme le sort de l'enfant qu'elle avait porté en elle. Itachi ne pleura pas lors de la cérémonie, beaucoup de gens le firent. Il était vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup Minato, et tout autant Kushina, mais le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour leur mort arrivée bien trop tôt, le laissa froid. Il crut reconnaître l'enfant qui l'avait sauvé lors de son escapade, et lui non plus ne pleurait pas. Mais il n'allait pas bien, tête basse et yeux rougis. Il tenait la face, ne pleurant sans doute pas en publique.

Itachi écouta les gens sans rien dire, blâmant les discordances et portant aux nues les bonnes paroles. Ce jour là, il garda son petit frère tout contre lui, le calmant à chaque fois qu'il le voyait sur le point de pleurer, d'un baiser. Son Sasuke n'était pas un enfant difficile, et il l'aimait particulièrement, et pas que pour ça. Il comprit ce jour là combien un seul homme pouvait compter pour des centaines d'autres, et que tous trouvaient son rôle dans l'histoire, que son nom reste ou disparaisse. Là était l'une des choses que le chef du village lui avait appris, alors en allant se recueillir sur la tombe de ce dernier quelques temps plus tard, après avoir déposés quelques fleurs sauvages qu'il avait cueillies en chemin, Itachi jura à cet homme qu'il ferait de la paix une réalité, cela peu importait les mesures qu'il devrait prendre.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel d'un bleu pur, le vent jouait dans les arbres et les herbes hautes. La nature vivait tout autour de lui, calmant ses sens, et il crut y voir une réponse à son choix. Il fallait préserver cette vie, ces vies. Cela lui arracha un sourire, et il fit une petite courbette avant de quitter la stèle du quatrième chef du village de Konoha.

L'enfant ne savait pas encore qu'il devrait prendre la décision la plus dure de sa vie peu d'années après cette promesse.

En quittant l'endroit, il croisa le jeune garçon remarqué à l'enterrement. Ce dernier avait deux fleurs dans l'une de ses mains, et il fixa le petit garçonnet qu'il trouvait toujours bien indépendant pour son âge. Le gamin s'arrêta devant lui, le salua poliment en se courbant et en le remerciant dans un souffle, avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Kakashi, assez intrigué et se posant pas mal de question, le suivit un instant du regard avant de revenir à ses moutons. La tombe de son sensei était là, c'était sa réalité. Ne lui restait de son équipe que Rin, et Kakashi déposa les fleurs, promettant dans une messe basse de ne pas la laisser mourir.

- Je ferais de cette paix une réalité Sensei…je poursuivrai ce rêve pour vous.

Fin.

Sur ce, je retourne à 'Your smile is my Weakness' j'en suis pour l'instant à 315 pages :) et je continue vaillamment. à la prochaine ;)


End file.
